godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Mo-Ri/History
History At least 1000+ years before the start of the G.O.H plot, when the monkey king was young he went to the Heavenly Realm and challenged the gods there eventually gaining a reputation of killing the gods he encountered. At least 600+ years before the start of the G.O.H plot, the monkey king along with the Nine Kings of the Sage Realm went to war with the Heavenly Realm. He eventually fought against the Nine-Tails Guardian but to the monkey kings dismay their fight was interrupted and the king was captured and put into the Eight Trigrams Jail. Although he was imprisoned, he eventually broke out with the help of his army giving him strength. The war lasted for many years but it inevitably ended with the loss of the Sage Realm. Mo - Ri eventually fought against them once again, fighting against Buddha and the Jade Emperor but was captured and upon his return he acted as an emissary between the gods and the Sage Realm. However something happened that caused him to disappear and regress into the form of a baby and encase himself in a crystal. At least 20+ years before the start of the God of High School plot, Jin Tae-Jin and his RE Taekwondo Force was on a mission called Mission Gilgamesh in North Korea. After a huge fight with one of the fur clones of the Monkey King, where Tae-Jin won, the fur clone gave Mo-Ri, encased in a green crystal, to Tae-Jin to watch over and protect. Seventeen years prior to the start during the fight against Jin Tae-Jin and the Six he emerged from the crystal causing a massive explosion and led to the defeat of Kim Oong-Nyuh. He was later raised in the mountains and trained by Tae-Jin until he was around eight years old when he was sent to school to make friends and be around other people in the city. He learned Renewal Taekwondo from his grandfather and is most exceptional at it, being one of the strongest competitors in the G.O.H tournament. Plot A Round With God Introduction Arc While looking for someone strong to fight, Jin Mo-Ri meets Judge R, who invites him to join The God of High School Tournament.. Having no interest whatsoever, he ignores him, until R punched past Jin's head, cutting his cheek and several of the trees in front of him. Intrigued, Jin requests a fight with R, stating he'll accept the G.O.H invitation if R beats him. R accepts the fight, and subsequently defeats Jin, and thus Jin loses his first fight. When he gets up, Jin acknowledges R as being strong enough for him to use his legs. Breaking R's arm, he agrees to join G.O.H.Chapter 1 Just before the preliminaries, he meets Han Dae-Wi and Yu Mi-Ra, who helped him stop a robberChapter 4 and continue to the preliminaries. Once there, the preliminaries turn into a brawlChapter 5, where Jin playfully gets through most of the fight. Chapter 6Eventually, he and 31 other fighters made it to a one-on-one tournament, including Gang Man-Suk, a 19 year old fighter who uses ITF Taekwondo, with a physical level of 12. Chapter 7 Jin, along with Yu Mi-Ra, and Han Dae-Wi walk together back home from the preliminaries because they live in the same direction. The purse snatcher from Chapter 4's older brother appears with his biker gang to attack the trio for what they did to his brother. After they beat up the biker gang, one of the bikers throws a lighter which causes a motorcycle to explode. Mo-Ri shields Mi-Ra from the blast, accidentally grabbing her breast, he is slapped by her when he stops her from jumping off a bridge to save her sword that got sent flying from the blast. Storming off because he sees Mira as ungrateful, he covers his back from the burns he received protecting Mira. He later returns later to help her look for the sword in the river before Dae-Wi and the biker gang (against their wills) come to help too. Eventually, the sword gets found. Chapter 8 Tournament Preliminaries Arc Jin Mo-Ri, Han Dae-Wi, and Yu Mi-Ra become friends and go through the tournament with no problems. Easily advancing to the 16th Round of the Preliminary Finals, Jin Mo-Ri is greeted by Go Gam-Do, who thanks Mori for saving him before, much to Mori's disdain. He then leaves for his match with Gang Man-Suk, to which Mori's wishes him luck. Mori is later seen asleep in the crowds. It wasn't until Gang Man-Suk attempts to nearly break off Go Gam-Do's arms, in which Mo-ri interferes. Despite the crowd's reaction of Mo-ri having to fight the overpowered Man-Suk, he quickly disposes of him, surprising everyone when his physical level spikes from 6 to 13.Chapter 12 Chapter 13The judges detain him for interfering in a match, and for his Taekwondo technique, which was used only by one other person, his grandfather, Jin Tae-Jin. Mo-ri's straightforward nature and confidence in his grandfather makes him reveal his grandfather's location easily to the judges. Sending men to capture his grandfather, Mo-ri is held hostage by them, expecting his grandfather to surrender, only for Tae-Jin to laugh and say Mo-ri would beat them if they messed with him. The judges, after a narrow vote and Bak Mu-Jin's decision, decide that for him to re-enter the tournament he would have to beat Judge Q, with the winner being the first one to strike their opponent down. Q, although initially reluctant, only decides to fight after Mo-ri constantly complains that he wants to fight R. Q knocks him unconscious with one punch, saying they'll officially fight to determine his fate in the tournament later. Mo-ri is now very excited to fight him, marking this his second lost. While Mo-ri is sleeping, he hears a voice call him out. Sleepwalking his way to the origins of the voice while looking for food, he finds Na Bong-Chim tied up. Na Bong-Chim tells Mo-ri that he'll destroy his enemies if he let him go, while Mo-ri himself looks around, looking for food. Mo-ri eats the Sage's Pill, causing Na Bong-Chim to freak out. Asking one more time for Mo-ri to let him go, he tells him to use the computer which holds his locks. Although Bong-Chim forgets the password and tells him Bak, the one who tied him up, would make the password impossible to guess, Jin uses his grandfather's name and unlocks the locks. When Na found out Mo-Ri is Tae-Jin's grandson, he attempts to stab him through his heart, only to narrowly miss when Jin barely counters with a kick. Realizing Jin Mo-ri has potential, Bong-Chim lets him live. Jin wakes up in the bathroom, only to find out that he had to run to the match quickly. Jin, having a burning feeling inside him, barely manages to get to the arena. Q, thinking the match would be over quickly, strikes at Jin quickly, only for Jin to suddenly appear in front of him and takes of his glasses, and knocks him over softly. Q, very much angry, attack Jin even though the match is over. Jin fights back, the Sage's Pill taking over his subconscious, and quickly overwhelms him, only for Q to suddenly stop him. Q's GP spiked up to 2500, with a image of a Joker appearing behind him. Q slashes him, causing the judges to stop him. Na comes into the arena to confirm Jin is dead, only for him to stand up again. R comes up and tells Jin to stop, only for R to knock Jin unconscious, just as Jin was about to say he was hungry. Jin, with the help of Na's acupuncture, recovered fully, with Na wondering why the Sage's Pill didn't seem to affect Jin. Na Bong-Chim believes it is due to Jin being capable of holding more of the energy the pill generates than the single pill was able to generate. An image of his thoughts showed Jin being compared to a normal man and holding the same amount of energy as a normal man with it taking up a much smaller area within his body. Mo-Ri and his friends Dae-Wi and Mi-Ra were walking home together, another robber appears and takes another old woman's bag. Mo-Ri and Mi-Ra team up again to stop him (stealing an unfortunate extra's bike), but then a strange man who took Mi-Ra's sword appears and stops the robber with a single strike. Mo-Ri later hears that Mi-Ra is getting married to the CEO who stopped the robber, then later gets Dae-Wi with him and goes to talk Mi-Ra out of the marriage since she can get anything she wanted by the wish and she shouldn't marry someone for other reason. She rebuts with the fact that they do not know for sure whether or not they would really grant their wish. The National Competition Nationals During the one month that takes place between A Round with God and '''Nationals. '''Jin Mo-Ri spends the month reading a beginner's in Acupuncture book, practicing what he learned on patients, and resting, while his friends train and learn more about the G.O.H tournament, and what to expect in the Nationals. As they meet and go to the Nationals, they run into Han-Ryang, who takes Jin's money and plays around with him. Jin Pum-Gwang and his team sees this and they get into a small scrabble, but eventually they continued into the arena and they face each other in the first round. However, Jin accidentally uses acupuncture on himself and weakens himself, making him lose embarrassingly to Na Gi-Dong. Fortunately for him, Dae-Wi and Mi-Ra manage to win for him. A few days later, after Park Il-Pyo's match, he meets Park himself and they have a quick spar, which ends with a draw. Later, he leaves to go home, only to be surprised when Han Dae-Wi and Yu Mi-Ra surprise him with a birthday party, which eventually ends up turning into a food fight, remembering his grandfather's words that he had gained friends. A day later Jin Mo-Ri is approached by young man, claiming to know where Jin’s grandfather,Jin Tae-Jin is. As the young man explains about how the players in the Jeju Team are all imposters and how his team was kid. He shows Jin his special ability,Doppelganger, which allowed him to leave a copy of himself back at the place they were holding him before he escaped. Jin messages his team about his whereabouts and heads to action. Awhile later, Jin and the young man infiltrate an old factory, where the young man claimed Jin Mo-ri’s grandfather is held. And after Jin finds what he believes to be his grandfather, the two are ambushed with the whole thing turning out to be a trap by Fei-Long. After the explosion of the Jin Tae-Jin clone, Jin faces Fei-Long. After his fight with Fei-Long, Jin Mo-Ri arrives just in time to save Mira from a brutal execution by Lee Ma-Rin, tagging Mira out. Then at the start of round 2, Ma-Rin questions Jin on the whereabouts of Fei-Long, in which Mori does not answer, but when Ma-Ein is about to strike, Jin attacks and paralyzes Ma-Rin, throwing him out the ring afterwards. When round 3 starts, Jin Mo-ri faces of Myung Moon-Dae, who reveals that he has been using Sound Waves in order to throw off the Metropolitan Team, but as soon as the match begins, Jin beats Moon-Dae in only a few minutes flat. With round 3 ending quickly, the last of the Jeju team Na Han-Sung, using the National Treasure, Bong-Seon. Half way through the deadly fight, Jin uses Blue Dragon Kick and Twin Dragon to finish off Han-Sung, since Jin used the No Pain Nabong Technique, by the time the Technique wore off, both their HP's hit 0. Following his fight with the Jeju Team, Mori passes out or "power naps" for 4 days. A while after the nap, the next match starts, with Jin easily taking down the captain of the Gangwon Province, Geu Daehan, with next opponent being Woo Geonah, but Mori manages to beat Geonah. A while after the match, Jin Mori is approaches by Park Il-Pyo, as they have a little discussion about their respected wishes, the conversation ends with Il-Pyo stating that he will win his fight with Mori in the finals. The Finals have arrived, and it's the Metropolitan Team versus the Jeonranamdo Team. While getting ready ready, Jin-Mo-Ri gets tricked, by Park Il-Pyo into fighting first instead of Yu-Mi-Ra, with Mori having to fight both Ryu Hyun-Bok and Park Park Seung-Ah. He defeats the two and moves on to fight Park Il-Pyo, who reveals that Ryu Hyun-Bok and Park Seung-Ah were specifically told to target Mori's weak points. Although Mori is able to compensate for his weak points, he cannot overcome Park Il-Pyo's newfound borrowed power and leaves the fight to Yu Mi-Ra. Adventure Sage Realm Arc During the Sage Realm arc, Mo-Ri is first shown using pole in order to throw the enemies fighting Dae-Wi and Mi-Ra off while causing a minor earthquake. After, he uses his newly acquired techniques to beat various believers and fights a mysterious bishop for the first time. Whilst fighting the bishop's Northern ITF Taekwondo, Mo-Ri decides to use his Monkey King abilities and escapes. He reappears soon after, calming down Man-Suk and goes through the gate that sends him to the Sage Realm shortly after the bishop arrives and stops most of the Judges from fighting her with Charyeok nullfication. He appears in the Sage Realm where a dragon which seems threatening takes a liking to Mo-Ri. Whilst riding on the dragon, a group of Monkeys attack it and force them off. However, they are saved by Mi-Ra and later, Dae-Wi from falling. They are greeted by a small monkey who asks them to teach him the "ways of the sky users." The Monkey scares off a potential enemy and tells them of the original sin of fighting. Briefly mentioning how in the past their race challenged the gods. Mo-Ri quickly tells the small monkey of how he is more suited to hand to hand combat rather than Charyeok (the way of the sky) and tells him of how he most likely couldn't use it properly even if he learned it, anyways. After being asked what his ability is, Mo-Ri replies by telling him he actually is the Monkey King but is quickly ignored. It is soon revealed that there is another person under the guise of the Monkey King who rules over the land. Mo-ri and the others prepare to battle the Monkeys who have been told to attack but only to have it revealed that their strength has been used up and are forced to run. After the fake Monkey King has injured Charuru (the small monkey), they prepare to fight and Mo-Ri quickly forces him into the defensive and destroys everything the Fake Monkey King throws at him whilst revealing that he is "the real one." However, in the middle of the fight, Mihu starts to gain the upperhand with his use of the Gourd. Whereupon he releases an army of Hwagwa Monkeys and Dae-wi likens the situation to the fight with Taek Kal. They easily hold back the army and Charuru manages to stop the Mihu's fake Yeoi as well as take the full force of his Kintoun. However, despite this, they are quickly taken to a dungeon inside Mihu's castle. While in the prison, a group of veterans from the Great War attempt to break them out after bickering amongst themselves for a bit. They are quickly told of a controller on top of the castle and are asked to save Hwagwa. Mi-Ra tells them of a plan where Mo-Ri conserves his energy while they make it to the top and from then on cover Mo-Ri. While escaping, they are forced to leave behind one of the Old men after being attacked by a group of Hwagwa monkeys. Soon after, while fighting a group of monkeys, Mi-Ra is teleported to another location by one of the four gods. A little bit after, another guard, La Kong appears and is forced to fight Dae Wi while Mo-Ri escapes from his presence. The veterans and Mo-ri manage to make it to Miu's throne and confront him. Natu, the strongest off the Four Guards comes near Mo-Ri and starts beating him down while he doesn't defend himself because of the previous old man being held hostage. After the hostage had been released and Natu had attempted to kill one of the veterans by stepping on them, Mo-Ri interferes saying "my ear is still ringing because of you" and attacks the other Royal Guardsmen while stopping Natu. Natu soon releases himself and enters his combat mode. Even then, Mo-Ri only takes minor injuries, dislocates his shoulder, and then defeats him altogether. He then starts to combat the Fake Monkey King and the battle seems to be rather even for a while. Mihu comments on Mo-Ri's martial arts skills and decides to use his own, Hua and takes the edge in the battle for a short while via a combination of Ryu and his own Flying Sparrow Cloud. However, before the false Flying Sparrow Cloud is about to go off, Mo-Ri uses Ruyi Jingu and pierces it. Mihu again uses the Gourd in order to release more of his minions but Mo-Ri effortlessly defeats them. However, Mihu uses a secret Hua technique and manages to overpower Mo-Ri after a sudden flashback. However, before Mihu can defeat him, another bishop cuts into him with his spear. Shortly before the dragon statue is activated, Mo-Ri comments on how powerful he is calling him "more dangerous than the white haired guy." After the Bishop starts to kill the monkeys via the dragon statue and Mihu starts to walk towards him, fully prepared to die, Mo-Ri stops him and moves him out of the way saying "you will die if you go any further." Byron attacks Mo-Ri after defeating Mihu but is stopped before he is capable of finishing the job by the Oxen King's appearance and while trying to save Mihu, is somewhat interrupted by the Oxen King before she starts to fight Byron. After the Oxen King destroys the castle with her Pancho Fan, Mo-Ri reveals that Byron's true body is the spear and it ends up eating one of the Oxen King's horn and gaining a massive power boost. After a small spat between Mo-Ri and the Oxen King, Mo-Ri reveals that he can't get the gourd to work but shortly after is attacked by Byron although, he is protected by the Oxen King. After the Oxen King is stabbed, and holds Byron in place, Mo-Ri and Mihu pull them into the gourd shortly after being asked in a teasing manner, "did your skills that used to shake the heavens disappear, already?" During Mi-Ra and Dae-Wi's assault on Nox, Mo-Ri spends most of his time in the Gourd, attempting to get out until he gives up and lays down. While he's inside, he meets his past self or his "memories" and attacks it for what it did in the past, shortly after, it morphs with him and starts to give him back his memories. Starting with showing Mo-Ri a battle between his former self and a god as well as things he did during the war. Including but not limited to, attacking the headquarters of the gods, battling the fox spirit, getting captured, and being stuck in the Eight Trigrams Jail. Second Great War Arc Shortly before Mihu's death, Mo-Ri is released from the Gourd and protects the Sage Realm from the Hyunmoo Hammer used by The First Crown Prince and gets his Yongpyo (armor) back from Mihu. He begins his newly formed army for battle and starts to eliminate the opposing forces using a combination of his clone technique and Ruyi Jingu, reducing the enemy army's forces to 2% of the original number, causing a 98% casualty. He attempts to finish off the Crown Princes and the remaining forces via his usage of the Kito-un but to no avail, as the First Crown Prince manages to break him and the others free from it, however, he still manages to bring down their forces to 1.2 % of their original. The second crown prince attempts to kill him via surprise attack but is stopped by Baek Seung-Chul, telling him to go after the lead rather than using his clones. Whilst protecting the citizens with his Yongpyo, Mo-Ri is attacked by Soo-Jin but they are both forced to make a temporary truce against the First Crown Prince. After he manages to trap Soo-Jin in the binding rings, the Prince declares Mo-Ri a worthy opponent and they both stand atop of Ruyi Jingu and begin their fight, however, before they begin, the Prince reveals that the Space Whale is programmed to self destruct after the loss of 95% of it's forces saying that there are about ten minutes left. They start their fight trading blow for blow until the prince summons his inferno wheel which Mo-Ri counters with summoning a clone of the original Ruyi Bang. After Mo-Ri gains a slight edge over the prince, the prince summons his Lightning Blade which is powerful enough to cleave a whole planet in two. They have a brief discussion over why the Prince hates monsters and Mo-Ri manages to finish the Prince off by attacking the same area over and over, causing a small cut, and lodging a fragment of Ruyi Jingu inside. But to the surprise of the Prince, Mo-Ri had set him up and exploited the prince's cut by infecting it with his own power. He then used an ordinary sized Ruyi Jingu, and inserted it into the wound, then enlarged it. Mo-Ri cloned himself and repeated the process over and over again. The Crown Prince's durability was so great that he did not rip apart, but it did cause heavy damage to him and made the wound much bigger. Even this would not finish the Crown Prince but eventually, he succumbed to his injuries and fell. Now, the battle between the Prince and Mo-Ri being over, the war has yet over. Baek Seung-Chul and Park Il-Pyo had finally beaten the Second and Third Princes, but due to the 95% of its forces been demolished, the Titanic Sky Whales, begin to fall to the planet's surface, ready to implode, which would cause the total annihilation of the planet. Mo-Ri is awakened by Haetae, only to see the Sky Whales falling to the planet's surface and all his allies trying to prevent it. Mo-Ri, using what was left of his energy, and used his Ruyi Jingu to knock the whale out of orbit. He succeeded in doing so only revealed that there were more just like it. Mo-Ri and the rest, all tired from their battle, were running out of time, knowing he had to take care of Lee Soo-Jin. Mo-Ri created a perfect clone and had him absorb all of his allies including the Monkeys and Cows of the Sage realm, cloned his Kinto-Nimbus Cloud, race to the portal that led back to the Human World which would only be open for a brief moment as Kim Oong-Nyuh in the Human world could only maintain it for a short time. The real Mo-Ri stayed behind to battle with Soo-Jin, to end the grudge that extended to the previous generation. For the battle, Soo-Jin would not use her Charyeok "Pandora's Box", nor would Mo-Ri use the God-power granted by his Monkey King form. It was strictly a battle of raw skill and strength. The planet around them ready to explode due to the Sky Whales, neither of them seem to think it matters, thinking of it as a perfect setting, more focused on the fight at hand. The battle was fierce, neither sides getting an edge over another. Both sides learning from each other. Both sides deeming each other worthy. It was only a matter of time before the planet would self destruct. Soo-Jin finally went on the offense when Mo-Ri was caught off guard during the hang time after his Twin Dragon attack. Mo-Ri could already predict what type of attack it would be and knew it would be his end as he did not know how to counter it. But right before the end, his experiences from all the God of High School battles flashed before his eyes, remembering Han Dae-Wi, Yu Mi-Ra, Park Il-Pyo, and the others. Remembering all that he had seen, using his enemy's strength against them, he acted seemingly subconsciously and countered Soo-Jin's attack in that split moment. Only afterward did he realize what had happened. He had bifurcated Soo-Jin with his bare hands. Soo-Jin cursed at her loss and was ready to accept defeat and die but Mo-Ri unexpectedly blitzed to her side, squeezing her tightly, trying to prevent the wound from actually taking effect. Soo-Jin tried to understand what he was doing but quickly lost consciousness. When she comes to, her wounds tended to by Jin, who also insists on saving her from the currently exploding planet. Lecturing Soojin along the way and even sacrificing himself to send her thru the portal home. World Tournament Arc References Category:Character Subpages